Fiary Tail (todos x todos)
by Janny Fullbuster
Summary: trata de una serie de oneshots sobre parejas de fairy tail LEMON (aqui veran parejas bien crack xD) espero apoyen y dejen su ideas de diferentes parejas (en especial con lucy por que la hamo 3, nah mentirra xD, tambien se puedes de las que quieran :3 ya sea yaoi, yuri o hetero)y criticas constructivas bye bye
1. Natsu x Lucy x Gray

p style="text-align: center;"strong-Pues esta es mi proxima obra n.n, un FAIRY TAIL LEMON ONESHOT, intentare no dejar abandonado este projecto, acepto ideas, criticas, parejas (no nesesariamente de lucy tambien de otros nwn) espero que les guste, es un trio entre natsu, lucy y gray, esperoq ue les guste, ya saben dejen comentarios con sus ideas y demas, A LEER-/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Empezaba una mañana muy alegre y ruidosa en Fairy Tail, mesas y sillas volaban por todos lados, cana con 10 barriles de alcohol vacos detras de ella y ella estaba como si nada, y como siempre el duo favorito de fairy tail se encontraban en medio de una peleap  
>p style="text-align: center;"QUE DIJISTE MALDITO PRINCESO -grito natsu- LO QUE ESCUCHASTE CEREBRO DE LAVA -comenzaron una nueva pelea hasta que aparecio una rubia a detenerlos- CALMENSE LOS DOS, SI SIGUEN ASI LLEGAREMOS A LA ESTACION DE TRENES, ASI QUE APURENCE Y EMPAQUEN -los dos se detuvieron de golpe y fueron como si el mismo diablo los persiguiera a sus casas a empacar- aahh Mira, ya nos vamos -dijo haciendo una señal con la mano en forma de despedida- bien, vallan con cuidado. -p  
>p style="text-align: center;"La rubia fue a su casa, empaco, y fue directo a la estacion de Magnolia donde Natsu y Gray estaban esperando, natsu se aseguro que antes de irse, Wendy le aplicara Troya para no marearse, reservaron un bagon para ellos tres con una cama grannde donde alcanzaban tres personas, el viaje duraba dos dias y medio y la mision 4 dias, suficiente tiempo para todo lo que harian, al guardar sus, se sentaron en la cama en silencio, y Natsu dice-Empezemos -p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Al decir eso comenzo a besar a lucy desbordante de pasiòn, mientras se quitaba su ropa y tambien la de lucy, al quitarle el sosten se abalanzo a sus grandes pechos para chuparlos y masajearlos de manera ruda, justo como le gusta a ella, Natsu al ver eso, dejo de besar a lucy para ir a su otro pezon, de ella comenzaban a salir pequeños suspiros y gemigos que encendian a los muchachos, ella se fue hacias atras acostandose el la cama, mientras los dos chicos seguian en sus pezones como bebes, desbe en cuando daban pequeños mordiscos o daban tirones con sus dientes ya que las chica gemia cada vez mas, musica para sus oidos, Natsu sasiado, fue dejando con su lengua un camino de saliva hasta la parte baja de la chica, no sin antes jugar un pocon su ombligo, mientras Gray ina directo a sus labios para darle un beso en el que sus lenguas tenian una lucha por ver quien ganaba, dandose entre ellos mordiscos en sus labios o tomando con sus bocas la lengua del otro para chuparla, Natsu llego al comienso de la falda de lucy, se la fue quitando lentamente con su boca, cuando se la quito fijo su vista en la vagina de lucy que aun llevaba sus bragas- oh... -puso una sonrisa libidinosa- Oi, Gray, ven a ver -al oir eso dejo su pelea de besos a mitada y fue con natsu- Lucy... -dijo el pelinegro llamando a lucy- ya estas mojada -dijo en pelirosado con una mueca en su cara y con tono excitado, la rubia no dijo nada, ya que, los dos magos comensaron a atacar con lenguetasos su intimidad por en cima de la tela, mientras Natsu se quitaba su ropa eh inmediatamente junto a gray se comensaba a autocomplacer.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Lucy gemia cadavez mas fuerte al sentir las lenguas de sus compañeros en su intimidad y con sus propias manos se apretaba sus pechos, los chicos seguian saborenado su jugos interiores, y antes de que se corriera se detuvieron, ella hiso un sonido de disgusto- tranquila, muñeca, aun no teminamos -dijo natsu para despues ponerse de pie junto a gray en la cama, posicionandose a cada lado de ella y lucy se ponia de rodillas, con sus manos tomo los penes de sus compañeros para comensar a masturbalos con las manos, gray tomo su cabeza para digir la boca de lucy directo a su polla- no, no hielito, me la chupara a mi primero -dijo natsu deteniendo a gray- no, empazara conmigo -lucy no habia parado el movimientos de sus manos- tranquilos, lo hare con los dos -al decir eso, acerco la punta de los penes a su boca, que era la parte mas sensible, para comenzar a lamer de manera lente y tortuosa, de los chicos salian gruñidos en señal de placer, gray volvio a tomar la beza de lucy para dirigir su boca a su polla, esta ves el pelirosa no hiso protesta por estar en el transe que le proporcionaba la mano lucy.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"...p  
>p style="text-align: center;"AH AAAH AH NNG AAH MAS FUERTE, GRAY, NATSU -gemia gritando la rubia al sentir las pollas de los magos en lo mas profundo de ella, en la posicion de ella en medio, natsu abajo ,penetrandola fuerte y profundamente en su vagina, y gray arriba ,haciendola gritar su nombre desde su culo, y eso que hace antes de eso, estaban teniendo una chistosa competencia por ver quien teni el pene mas grande, que estaba dividido en tres categorias: 1. El mas largo, que fue ganado por natsu, 2. El mas ancho, que gano gray, que es por eso que tomo el culo de lucy ya que es mas estrecho y 3. El mas resistente, que en ese momento estaban por ver quien ganaba, el cuarto del bagon estaba inundado por gemidos de los tren compañeros, en especial los de lucy, ya que al tener bien metidos a los magos mas poderosos de fairy tail en su vagina y culo era bastante obio, gray parecia que fuera a partir en dos a lucy gracias a lo ancho de su pene y natsu tambien parecia que quiere descubrir mas alfondo de su caliente intimidad. Camibiaron de posicion con natsu de piernas cruzadas y lucye sentada encima de su polla y sentado dentro de su culo, los pecho de lucy rebotaban tanto como el eco de sus grandes gemidos en las paredes y para detenerlos el pelirosa desidio usar su boca para detener uno de ellos, gray penso igual asi que paso unos de los brazos de lucy por detras de su cuello para lugo tomar el otro pezon, esto era demasiado para la chica, siendo penetrada por ambos lados y todavia sintiendo como moridan, chupaban y tiraban de sus pezon, para ese momento los tres ya estaban a punto de correrse juntos, luegos de unas ultimas estocadas fuerte y profundas acompañados de gemidos mas altos, los dos muchacho se corrieron el interios de la chica mientras ella igual se corria, le gustaba la sensacion de todo ese semen dentro de ella.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Ella se hiba levantando para sacar a los dos de su interior y dormir, en ese instante sintio cuatro manos en su cintura jalandola hacia abajo siendo penetrada de golpe por ambos lados, fueron los chicos- que crees que haces, linda? -pregunto el pelinegro divertido- nosotros nos quedamos dentro tuyo hasta que el viaje hacia la ciudad de la mision termine -continuo el pelinegro- exacto, la sencion de estar en el interior de luce es magnifica -dijo el pelirosado para abrazarla por la cintura y hundir su cara en su pechos, con cara sorprendida quedo en silencio unos segundos- ja, hagan lo que quieran, pero me dejan dormir -dijo la rubia con cansancio- dormiremos contigo, estamos cansado -dijo gray viendo a natsu quien solo asintio, se acostaron y antes de dormir lucy les regalo un beso a los dos para luego caer dormido.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Y asi pasaron la noche dormidos los dos magos mas fuertes de Fairy Tail, en el interior de las entrañas de cierta rubia sin salir de ella.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong-Con esto termino el one-shot de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus las parejas, trios, cuartetos, o lo que quieran que haga para escribirlo, sus ideas, comentarios, criticas, mas ideas, etc, espero sus reviews- (^u^) JANEEE/strong/p


	2. NOTA

Para informacion y comodidad de todos, les aviso que estare actualizando los sabados o domingos eh intentare resolver lo de esos codigos, gracias por el apoyo


	3. Natsu x Lucy x Gray (resubido)

**-Como unos me pidieron, eh re subido este cap, intentando resolver ese problema con eso códigos todos raros, si en este sigue estando ese problema pues ni modo u.u, seguiré intentando resolverlo y este tiene unas nuevas mejoras-**

"Empezaba una mañana muy alegre y ruidosa en Fairy Tail, mesas y sillas volaban por todos lados, cana con 10 barriles de alcohol vacos detrás de ella y ella estaba como si nada, y como siempre el dúo favorito de fairy tail se encontraban en medio de una pelea "QUE DIJISTE MALDITO PRINCESO" -grito natsu- LO QUE ESCUCHASTE CEREBRO DE LAVA -comenzaron una nueva pelea hasta que apareció una rubia a detenerlos- CALMENSE LOS DOS, SI SIGUEN ASI LLEGAREMOS A LA ESTACION DE TRENES, ASI QUE APURENCE Y EMPAQUEN -los dos se detuvieron de golpe y fueron como si el mismo diablo los persiguiera a sus casas a empacar- aahh Mira, ya nos vamos -dijo haciendo una señal con la mano en forma de despedida- bien, vallan con cuidado.

-La rubia fue a su casa, empaco, y fue directo a la estación de Magnolia donde Natsu y Gray estaban esperando, natsu se aseguró que antes de irse, Wendy le aplicara Troya para no marearse, reservaron un vagón para ellos tres con una cama grande donde alcanzaban tres personas, el viaje duraba dos días y medio y la misión 4 días, suficiente tiempo para todo lo que harían, al guardar sus, se sentaron en la cama en silencio, y Natsu dice- Empecemos –

Al decir eso comenzó a besar a Lucy desbordante de pasión, mientras Gray se quitaba su ropa y también la de lucy, al quitarle el sostén se abalanzo a sus grandes pechos para chuparlos y masajearlos de manera ruda, justo como le gusta a ella, Natsu al ver eso, dejo de besar a lucy para ir a su otro pezón, de ella comenzaban a salir pequeños suspiros y gemidos que encendían a los muchachos, ella se fue hacia atrás acostándose en la cama, mientras los dos chicos seguían en sus pezones como bebes, debes en cuando daban pequeños mordiscos o daban tirones con sus dientes ya que las chica gemía cada vez más, música para sus oídos, Natsu saciado, fue dejando con su lengua un camino de saliva hasta la parte baja de la chica, no sin antes jugar un poco su ombligo, mientras Gray iba directo a sus labios para darle un beso en el que sus lenguas tenían una lucha por ver quien ganaba, dándose entre ellos mordiscos en sus labios o tomando con sus bocas la lengua del otro para chuparla, Natsu llego al comienzo de la falda de Lucy, se la fue quitando lentamente con su boca, cuando se la quitó fijo su vista en la vagina de Lucy que aun llevaba sus bragas- oh... -puso una sonrisa libidinosa- Oi, Gray, ven a ver -al oír eso dejo su pelea de besos a mitad y fue con natsu- Lucy... -dijo el pelinegro llamando a Lucy- ya estas mojada -dijo en pelirosado con una mueca en su cara y con tono excitado, la rubia no dijo nada, ya que, los dos magos comenzaron a atacar con lengüetazos su intimidad por encima de la tela, mientras Natsu se quitaba su ropa eh inmediatamente junto a gray se comenzaba a auto complacer, Lucy gemía cada vez más fuerte al sentir las lenguas de sus compañeros en su intimidad y con sus propias manos se apretaba sus pechos, los chicos seguían saboreando sus jugos interiores, y antes de que se corriera se detuvieron, ella hiso un sonido de disgusto- tranquila, muñeca, aun no terminamos -dijo natsu para después ponerse de pie junto a gray en la cama, posicionándose a cada lado de ella y Lucy se ponía de rodillas, con sus manos tomo los penes de sus compañeros para comenzar a mastúrbalos con las manos, gray tomo su cabeza para dirigir la boca de Lucy directo a su polla- no, no hielito, me la chupara a mi primero -dijo natsu deteniendo a gray- no, empezara conmigo -Lucy no había parado el movimientos de sus manos- tranquilos, lo hare con los dos -al decir eso, acerco la punta de los penes a su boca, que era la parte más sensible, para comenzar a lamer de manera lente y tortuosa, de los chicos salían gruñidos en señal de placer, gray volvió a tomar la cabeza de lucy para dirigir su boca a su polla, esta vez el pelirosa no hiso protesta por estar en el transe que le proporcionaba la mano lucy

(Despues de un tiempo)

"AH AAAH AH NNG AAH MAS FUERTE, GRAY, NATSU -gemía gritando la rubia al sentir las pollas de los magos en lo más profundo de ella, en la posición de ella en medio, natsu abajo ,penetrándola fuerte y profundamente en su vagina, y gray arriba ,haciéndola gritar su nombre desde su culo, y eso que hace antes de eso, estaban teniendo una chistosa competencia por ver quien tenía el pene más grande, que estaba dividido en tres categorías: 1. El más largo, que fue ganado por natsu, 2. El más ancho, que gano gray, que es por eso que tomo el culo de lucy ya que es mas estrecho y 3. El más resistente, que en ese momento estaban por ver quien ganaba.

El cuarto del vagón estaba inundado por gemidos de los tren compañeros, en especial los de lucy, ya que al tener bien metidos a los magos más poderosos de fairy tail en su vagina y culo era bastante obvio, gray parecía que fuera a partir en dos a lucy gracias a lo ancho de su pene y natsu también parecía que quiere descubrir más al fondo de su caliente intimidad. Cambiaron de posición con natsu sentado de piernas cruzadas y lucy sentada encima de su polla y gray sentado dentro de su culo, los pecho de lucy rebotaban tanto como el eco de sus grandes gemidos en las paredes y para detenerlos el pelirosa decidió usar su boca para detener uno de ellos, gray pensó igual así que paso unos de los brazos de Lucy por detrás de su cuello para luego tomar el otro pezón, esto era demasiado para la chica, siendo penetrada por ambos lados y todavía sintiendo como mordían, chupaban y tiraban de sus pezones, para ese momento los tres ya estaban a punto de correrse juntos, ruegos de unas ultimas estocadas fuerte y profundas acompañados de gemidos más altos, los dos muchacho se corrieron el interior de la chica mientras ella igual se corría, le gustaba la sensación de todo ese semen dentro de ella, se iba levantando para sacar a los dos de su interior y dormir, en ese instante sintió cuatro manos en su cintura jalándola hacia abajo siendo penetrada de golpe por ambos lados, fueron los chicos- que crees que haces, linda? -pregunto el pelinegro divertido- nosotros nos quedamos dentro tuyo hasta que el viaje hacia la ciudad de la misión termine -continuo el pelinegro- exacto, la sensación de estar en el interior de luce es magnífica -dijo el pelirosado para abrazarla por la cintura y hundir su cara en sus pechos, con cara sorprendida quedo en silencio unos segundos- ja, hagan lo que quieran, pero me dejan dormir -dijo la rubia con cansancio- dormiremos contigo, estamos cansado -dijo gray viendo a natsu quien solo asintió, se acostaron y antes de dormir lucy les regalo un beso a los dos para luego caer dormido.

Y así pasaron la noche dormidos los dos magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, en el interior de las entrañas de cierta rubia

**-Ya saben si el problema de esos códigos sigue me avisan, dejen sus reviews, ideas (sean yuri, yaoi lo que sea)- (^u^)/ JANEEE**


	4. NOTA 2 (si, mucho jodo xD)

CHICOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO :'D, y por ahora ya no manden más parejas u.u que tengo una lista larga de 12 pedidos D:, y los estaré subiendo con forme llegaron, recuenden intentare actualizar los Sábados o Domingos, Saludos especiales para y NaomiJv 3, y perdón que este jodiendo sin con puras notas xD, pero también aviso que los días de semana serán para esto ;P, y gracias por todo su apoyo, lo amo 3

JANEEE (^w^)/


End file.
